1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock assembly can be used to secure an object in a position conveniently in cooperation with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Locks are widely used to prevent objects from being stolen and are developed into different types for different purposes. But, locks of securing an object in a position are not fully developed.
When articles are displayed in a business show or in stores, the articles are probably fastened via ropes or steel cables in concern of the articles. However, to fasten an article via ropes or steel cables is troublesome and time consuming. Moreover, unauthorized personnel might still untie the ropes or the steel cables and steal the articles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a lock assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.